


All or Nothing

by Cavalierious



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Felix's Birthday, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalierious/pseuds/Cavalierious
Summary: Sylvain hopes that Felix likes flowers, even if he's a few days late.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Sato drew the most adorable Sylvix art for Valentine's and Felix's birthday which can be found [here.](https://twitter.com/satodee1/status/1362952523221397505) PLEASE go take a look and retweet! They're so damn inspiring.

Sylvain doesn’t usually think much of calendar dates, but the Pegasus Moon brings two things: Valentine’s Day and Felix’s Birthday. 

The former never meant much in the past, usually full of empty promises and swooning women. Tangled limbs that don’t mean anything other than a night of trying to forget. The latter, though, is something that’s been seared into Sylvain’s brain, impossible to overlook. Some years are easier than others because Felix is within reach. It’s the separation that makes it difficult, so having Felix nearby for the first time in years has all but fried his brain.

Neither of them will admit it; this thing, they’ve been dancing around it for years. This go-around, Sylvain's made the decision to finally do something about it. Five years is a long time to feel empty and war kind does things to a man’s brain. Like, give you a sense of urgency.

Ironic, considering that Sylvain’s the kind of person to care for himself last. 

He’d gone and fucked it up the last battle, getting injured. Byleth looked none-too-happy, lips pulled into a sour frown. Then he’d waved at Mercedes and turned away. Mercedes at least, bless her fucking soul, was kind. She’d helped him to his tent with soft words, soothed over his wounds with warm hands, and suddenly, Sylvain wasn’t kind of dying anymore. 

Felix has visited every night, but only to yell at him. Sylvain will take any crumb of attention that he can because Felix so rarely bestows it of his own regard. Usually, it’s like pulling teeth or backing him into a corner. For some reason, Felix has been going out of his way more and more lately. 

Sylvain’s doing better. It’d taken a few days but he’s right as rain now, able to stand without much pain and stretch one side and then the other without busting a stitch. Mercedes always helps, but she doesn’t make it easy. She says that healing the old-fashioned way is good for the soul, even if she speeds up the pace. 

Because he’s finally on his feet, Sylvain has an errand to run. He sneaks out of his tent, doing his best to keep a low profile. 

#

“It’s going to cost you,” says Anna, tapping her finger against her chin as she gives Sylvain a wide smirk. 

“Anna,” says Sylvain, “Darling, dear, peddler of mine. Undoubtedly the best smuggler around--”

“Fancy words and compliments don’t pay for more goods.” Anna crosses her arms over her chest. “Though, it’s not a bad start.”

Sylvain leans forward and whispers in a low voice. “Two day’s pay and I’ll throw in a grilled golden trout.”

“A week’s pay, fuck the trout, I want beast meat teppanyaki instead. You’re the only one dumb enough to go out and fight one on your own.”

“That’s not much of a bargain,” says Sylvain, trying to strike a deal. 

“They’re out of season.”

Well, she’s got him there. “The Goddess will smite you one day,” says Sylvain, mouth twisting into a frown. 

Anna smiles at him and gives him a wink. “Nah, I think the Goddess would enjoy a hard bargain. Hard work and all that.”

“Five day’s pay,” Sylvain counters. “I’ll still get you the beast meat though.”

Anna taps her finger against her chin as she thinks, and then smiles. “Alright, Red. You’ve got yourself a deal.” She reaches out and he shakes her hand, feeling like he’s just made a deal with a devil. Working with Anna is often like that. 

Still, worth it. He grabs the goods and is on his way.

#

When Sylvain finds Felix, he’s cutting firewood for Flayn. Sylvain watches as he gathers it in his arms and figuring that Flayn is likely to keep his secret, he chooses that moment to go up. When she sees Sylvain, she flashes him a smile and wink and slips away to leave them alone. 

“Flayn,” says Felix, his back turned. “Where--” He stops dead at the sight of Sylvain, mouth floundering as he tries to figure out what to say. 

“Hey, Felix,” says Sylvain.

_ “Sylvain,”  _ says Felix in a low hiss. “What on earth are you doing here? You’re supposed to be back in your tent. Resting. Not moving. Healing up.” Sylvain can hear the implied  _ dolt _ in his words.

“I’m fine. Look? I can move--”

“Not the point, you absolute dolt.”  _ Ah, there it is _ .

Sylvain pouts. “Felix, I came here too--”

“Whatever it is, it can wait,” says Felix.

“I mean, yeah, it could. But I don’t want to wait.”

“For what?” asks Felix. 

Sylvain falters for a moment, biting his lip. This definitely isn’t the way that he expects this to happen, but as far as confessions go it can definitely be worse. Besides, Felix isn’t an idiot, he’s probably figured out a thing or two. Hopefully. Otherwise, all of this will be entirely out of the blue.

“Felix, I--”

“OH, MERCEDES, FANCY SEEING YOU HERE!” Flayn suddenly yells from around the corner, just a little bit too loud. Sylvain winces but he knows a warning when he hears it. He’s got about a minute to get this done before Mercedes appears, sees them, and rips him a new one.

Mercedes is the kindest healer when warranted, but she can be absolutely brutal when it comes to punishment.  _ Oh, Bless your heart, _ she’d say before pulling the bandage just a little bit too tight for comfort. 

“Okay, so here’s the jig, Felix. Happy late Valentine’s and Birthday, and also, I love you.” Sylvain shoves the bouquet of flowers towards him and Felix has to drop the armful of firewood to grab them. 

Felix gapes at him, looking like a fish out of water. And then he says dumbly, “These are sunflowers. And tulips.”

“Yep.”

“These are out of season.”

“Also yep.”

Felix’s face turns a delightful shade of pink as he looks anywhere other than Sylvain’s face. “Idiot,” he says. “You fool, get out of here before Mercedes murders you.” There’s a pause. “We’ll… talk about this tonight.”

Sylvain’s heart doesn’t just flutter, it flips upside-down entirely, but in a good way, not that dread in the pit of your chest way. “Yeah? Tonight?”

“Yes! That’s what I said!”

Sylvain impulsively leans forward and presses a kiss to the side of his forehead, much to Felix’s horror and embarrassment. But, he doesn’t pull away. 

_ “Sylvain,” _ snaps Felix in that beloved, incredibly vexed tone of his. 

“Alright, alright, I’m leaving,” says Sylvain. “Tonight though. My tent.” Then he winks.

Felix scowls and shoots him a rude gesture, but then cradles the flowers close to his chest, carefully. Good sign. Sylvain does as he’s told and backs away, managing to make it to the tent before Mercedes sees him. 

When she comes to the tent later to check his stitches, she’s a little rougher than usual and Sylvain knows that he’s been caught. But she doesn’t say anything, only pats his bandage gently before she sends Felix in. 

He’s a contradiction, saying both kind and not-so-kind words. But that’s what Sylvain loves most about him; he’s a man of many sides. Never boring. And, he wears his heart on his sleeve.

In the end, Felix stays and for once in his damn life, Sylvain’s happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/_Cavalierious_)


End file.
